


W

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [4]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 3





	W

是Bucky不停地问问题的梗，不知道有没有人写过。

=================

Bucky的枪法还是那么准，任务完成得很快。

“Steve，我们什么时候可以回家？”

“明天，今晚先休息，早上就会有直升机来接我们。”

“那可以去吃那家店的牛排吗？”

他的长发被脸上的血粘住了，Steve小心翼翼地拨开，Bucky没有表现出疼痛。“当然，回去时它应该已经开门了。”

“什么时候去修它呢？”他转了转机械臂，细听有杂音。  
“吃完就去。”

Bucky点头，他没有问题可以问了就会沉默，不会开玩笑，也不闲聊。

Steve很乐意回答他的任何问题，应该说是十分迫切地想要回答、让他多说说话。

“你累吗？”他们已经连续作战三天了。

他摇头。不知道他最近在想些什么。Steve又轻轻撩开他粘在脸上的发丝，Bucky皮肤的愈合速度要稍慢一点。

“我们得好好洗个澡。”

又收获了一个点头。

Bucky刚回来时并不说话，Steve只在机械臂出大问题时听过他实在疼得不行的粗粝的呻吟。

他盯着旧照片发呆，Steve就把老战友们一个个指给他看。他在微波炉上乱按，Steve就给他讲解每个键的功能，虽然最后把两个人都搞得晕头转向。

等他的胃能顺利消化食物时，Steve就变着花样给他做小时候的味道。他吃Steve做的东西时会放松下来，肩膀自然下沉，低下头眼里只有食物（平时的他会注意视野内的一切东西）。

有天苹果馅饼端上来时，Steve问他下次想不想出去吃，Bucky抬起头，眼神却滑向别处。

Steve拿起一块馅饼递给他，“我是把所有花样都做完了，我们该试试其他东西啦。”

以前的Bucky会挽起袖子再教Steve几招，现在他只是接过那块馅饼默默咬下去。

Steve失望惯了，但对于这件事并非如此。如今他感激。

“去哪儿？”Bucky还在吃东西，声音有点模糊，这个问题在他的脑子一闪就脱口而出了，Steve的头往后一仰，花了几秒才反应过来，震惊伴随着喜悦。

Bucky的身体在他提问的一瞬间绷紧了。Steve做的馅饼、他温柔的嗓音让他放松了戒备，事实上关于Steve的一切东西都会扰乱他的心，他最后一次问问题付出的代价是Pierce下令给他洗脑，洗去了Steve，再一次。  
冬兵深知自己没有资格问问题，武器不能思考，不能质疑，没有认识的人，没有陪伴。

Steve以为Bucky是因为要融入人群而紧张——“街对面那家西餐厅怎么样？人少，很好找掩体，撤退路线也很多…”

他抖得厉害，浑身都覆了一层冷汗，之前那个卡在他脑袋上的黑色装置虚无地罩在他头上，臆想中的疼痛折磨着他又要把Steve抹去。

Steve绕过餐桌把他紧紧抱住，“那我们不去了，就在家里，哪都不去。”

Bucky看着Steve就像那年奥地利他被绑在九头蛇基地被美国队长解救的那次，他最熟悉的人变了，但他仍然认识，Steve还在这里。  
他当时问了什么呢？哦，是那句，那些散乱的词在他脑中重新组合起来——  
“疼吗？”

他一定是又脱口而出了，因为Steve一寸寸摸着他的头发，像当时在深重的夜幕中，眼里只有他。

“不疼，不疼，Bucky会疼吗？”

他熟悉疼痛就像家常便饭，人并不会特别注意昨天的生活与今天有何不同。

“不。”他的嗓音低而沙哑，Steve皱着眉头笑，Bucky连忙补一句“习惯了。”Steve轻抚他的脸庞。

“那我们下次去那儿吃什么？”他示意窗外，Steve握住他的手。

“牛排怎么样？”战时他们为了一头牛，Bucky跟敌军杀红了眼。他从没见过中士这么拼命。

Bucky点头。“什么时候去呢？”

“明天，明天去。”

他喜欢Steve听到他提问的表情，喜欢Steve回答他的样子。

渐渐地，Bucky会问Steve很多问题，比如放映机怎么开，平板电脑要不要关机，怎么发ins，为什么两个男人当街接吻不会被判刑，润滑剂为什么有那么多种口味。

有天他问“我们什么时候去大峡谷呢Steve？”

“明天，明天就去！”Steve惊喜不已，Bucky还没意识到自己想起来的事情越来越多了。

修完机械臂已经是下午了，Bucky看起来有心事，无意识地转着左臂，它没有杂音，运转灵活。

“怎么了？”Steve停下脚步，Bucky逆光站在原地，周围的人行色匆匆，时间就像树脂把他们凝固成一块琥珀。

“我们什么时候……去结婚呢？”Bucky说得非常快，快到Steve以为那只是一阵风带来的幻听。

等到Bucky以为这次不会有回答时，他的手被紧紧攥住了，Steve的力气很大，他的声音就像午后阳光——“今天，就现在！”

END


End file.
